Redbelly
Redbelly was created by ZaustyDaug, now adopted by BanderItchy! Redbelly is a male SkyWing RainWing hybrid with a horrible case of amnesia. Suffering from his dissolving memories, he tries to figure out his past by joining spy companies and assassin hideouts, normally getting rejected. He still doesn't stop, and when he normally finishes his killings and confusion, he goes to his cramped hut in the Rainforest, normally sorting out his confusion there. However, he enrolled himself in Jade Mountain Academy, believing that can help him find his past. Appearance Redbelly has a light brown, SkyWing face. His ears are probably the biggest thing on his body. He has round, pyschotic eyes, which are coloured green. He has short, curvy horns with a spiky spine. To be honest, he mostly looks like a RainWing. As his name suggests, Redbelly has a red underbelly with a few scars splattered over it. His long legs has a black pouch around them, most likely filled with knives and helpful materials. Redbelly has stubby back legs, each talon with sharp claws. The most noticable way to tell he was a SkyWing was his wings. They are incredibly large, and take up a lot of room. This conflicts with his phresile tail, which curves into a narrow end. Powers Redbelly has a confusing ammount of powers. He can camouflage into his surroundings. However, he has a weird trait. When his tail is uncurled, he can shoot fire out of it, like a flamethrower. However, since he has a RainWing tail, it takes while to curl out, therefore Redbelly can't use this power much. He likes to use his long claws to his advantage. Skills Redbelly is a great artist with knives and different types of weaponry. He can also use nature to his advantage, due to growing up in the rain forest. Redbelly also enjoys painting, (dipping his head into the paint and hugging the canvas with his face.) Weaknesses Redbelly has always been said to be easily tricked and naive. Some people could even describe him as dumb, or could go as far to say he was a pyscho. He is also called annoying, constantly asking questions to his friends. History Redbelly's egg was found on the outskirts on the rainforest. Due to hybrids not being accepted at the time, he hatched alone while his parents were killed by soilders in the war. He hatched alone, just as the sunset happened. Redbelly, being lonely, called himself an 'invisible guard' for his tribe, which he thought was the RainWings. He fought in battles, and his biggest question was where his flamethrower tail came from. Well, he indeed did. One day, he unintentionally let a tree burn down with his tail. SkyWings who were flying over the rainforest for food saw the fire, and of course noticed Redbelly. They flew down, ready to attack him. However, they were able to recognise his SkyWing features. Despite this, they were ready to kill Redbelly, but they considered letting him live. After a big fight about Redbelly's fate, one SkyWing happened to end up tackling the hybrid, and his strength gave him the upper hand. Trying to escape, they ended up punching Redbelly in the face, really hard, knocking Redbelly unconscious. When he woke up, Redbelly was in a dark, blank cave. The SkyWings he had been fighting with had surrounded Redbelly, ready to strike. Confused, Redbelly yelled who they were, where they were, or.....who he was. It was clear the SkyWings had given him amnesia due to the hard hit on his brain. Feeling bad, they let him live, and told him the basic facts. He was a hybrid, his name was Redbelly, and he probably would never see them again. They lead him to a little hut in the rainforest, which they allowed Redbelly to claim. Knowing what they did to an innocent hybrid, they ran into the cave they had left Redbelly in, and locked themselves in. They then punched themselves in the head, knocking themselves unconscious. While Redbelly was left alone, he tried desperately to find his past, even if meant making wrong choices. What the SkyWings told him wasn't enough, so he set off to assassian companies, who had each rejected him. However, with his camouflaging and flamethrower tail, those who stood in the of Redbelly's quest died, against Redbelly's wishes. One time, Redbelly decided to visit the tail of Pyrrhia, a place where an old dragon (probably a mentor, Redbelly thought) and Prevail stayed. Suddenly, the old dragon collasped, dead on the ground. This happened just as Redbelly had arrived from the trees. Prevail, assuming Redbelly had killed him, slashed the hybrid's throat, but it was fixed by the healers. Soon, he had been labelled as the pyscho who was incredibly annoying to other people. He felt like an outcast, but his quest to find his history was so important to him he kept showing himself, against people's desires. When walking around, he had heard some people talking about Jade Mountain Academy, where dragonets came there to live in peace. Redbelly thought that would be perfect to discover his bibliography, so he signed himself up. However, some people had got in his way. Against their words of kindiness, Redbellg had kill them, feeling bad after it as usual. He had some RainWing assassians, who were gratful for killing the dragon. They requested him to join their assassinations and spying, but Redbelly explained he was going to Jade Mountain. After talking, they made an agreement: after classes, Redbelly would sneak out with them to do thier jobs. He agreed, and they left their ways to contact. Redbelly now attends Jade Mountain, and occassionly does the job of murdering and spying on his enemies, for the RainWings he considers his 'besties.' When Lightning Strikes... (Not writtten by me! Made by the user, Piggyxl) Redbelly first makes his appearance when Clover, Oceanic and Seal are at detention with him. Along with someone else for setting a bonfire in the art cave, Redbelly made a comment about how everyone should flame, worrying Oceanic really bad. When Apple (a nickanme for Opal), tells them to leave, Redbelly can't go to sleep for long as Clover brings him, since his camuoflaging scales help him escape. Soon, they make it out of detention, with Redbelly's help. While he talks to Seal, Clover and Oceanic are making a deal. Soon, when the conversation of someone named Nebula comes, he runs away. When Clover tries to find him, no luck avails. The Traitor of Ice Flying in soon! Personality Redbelly has always been random. He yibbles and yabbles, and says and does random things. It's clear it's best to stay away from him if you want to stay sane. He comes off as annoying, asking questions constantly. Redbelly has also been shown to be naive and dumb, and has been always been like this. In his mind, thoughts contantly race through his brain; it's not clean and very disorganised. His thoughts are absolutely loud, which he never really intends to do. Redbelly has nothing to hide, and literally exposes everything. EVERYTHING. Redbelly can NOT keep a secret. However, if you are able to put up with his behaviour and consider him a friend, Redbelly is as loyal as he can get. He'll do anything for his besties, no matter how bad the cost. Redbelly is nowhere overprotective, but he shows kindness and sympathy to those he cares about. Redbelly is one who literally changes his mind every second of the day. However, when is comes to having his friends, he certainly keeps them. This justs adds to his annoying features, as he can't just make up his mind on literally anything. Redbelly has been known to hurt those who gets in his way of finding his past, and even murder is a last resort. He hates being lied too, and detests the idea of killing despite doing it constantly. Relationships The SkyWings Despite the fact he didn't know them well, Redbelly is thankful for them being there for him when he lost his memories. He wishes they were still here to give the hybrid company, and he constantly wonders where they went, not knowing they locked themselves in and ounched themselves in the face. The RainWing Group Redbelly is big friends with the group, calling the group his besties. Although he takes huge risks for all of them, he respects his leader dearly, like all the others. Redbelly wishes they could be to Jade Mountain with him, but he knows they can't. Prevail Although Redbelly would've just passed by the NightWing, a supposed death started it all. With Prevail yelling that Redbelly killed his mentor, Redbelly felt sad for his supposed lost, yet weirded out how Prevail's friend just.....collapsed. Opal Redbelly finds this dragon quite the yeller, making Redbelly feel surprised by her actions most of the time. This hybrid DEFINETLY finds this lavender dragon haughty, and likes her nickname known as Apple. Clover Redbelly actually respects the animus, and adores her passion for chocolate, despite his randomness and anmesia thinking chocolate sucks, the next yummy. Escaping detention was also one way to bonus their friendship, but he was talking to Seal. Missed chances, am I right? Duo While not being freaked out by the NightWing's two heads, Redbelly respects both Destiny and Karma with a huge passion. Relating to Destiny's cheerful nature and loving Karma's fierce nature, Redbelly feels that he may have a crush on them at times. Trivia *A Redbelly is known as a black and red snake that lives in the forests. *He was also meant to show that not all assassins are evil and ruthless, or even enjoy being an assassin. *Redbelly is only allowed in Jade Mountain Academy centered Fanfics, due to him being there most of the time. Gallery Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (BanderItchy) Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student)